Lighting devices are increasingly employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate light. The lighting devices may be used for warning lights, flood lights, spotlights, or the like. Such lighting devices may be mounted on structures or vehicles. Or, such lighting devices may be hand held.
LEDs may be fabricated so as to emit visible light, such as white light or colored light. Some LEDs may be configured to emit non-visible light, such as infrared (IR), ultra-violet (UV) or the like.
Light emitted by the LEDs may be directed in a desired direction using reflectors. Additionally, or alternatively, the light emitted by the LEDs may be conditioned and/or focused using a lens or the like.
Some lighting devices may use different types of LEDs at different times such that different light may be separately emitted. For example, a plurality of red colored LEDs and yellow colored LEDs may be disposed in a single lighting device. When the red colored LEDs are on, then red colored light is emitted from the lighting device. At other times, when the yellow colored LEDs are on (and the red colored LEDs are off), then yellow colored light is emitted from the lighting device.
Size of the lighting device is, in some applications, very important. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a relatively smaller LED-based lighting device that is configured to emit different types of light. However, the reflectors and/or lens for each individual LED are typically larger than the LED itself. Accordingly, overall size of the lighting device is, to some extent, limited by the reflectors and/or lens associated with individual LEDs.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to reduce size of lighting devices that emit different types of light from different types of LEDs.